The present invention generally relates to an LED (light-emitting diode) night-light, and more specifically to an LED night-light assembly configured from a typical night-light assembly for an incandescent bulb.
A typical night-light incandescent bulb includes of a glass envelope enclosing a filament. A plurality of support wires and connecting wires extend from the filament to an electrical contact. A screw cap is usually placed over the end of the glass envelope to facilitate connecting the bulb to a treaded socket of a housing for a standard night-light assembly. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical housing 1 of the prior art contains a body 3 having a threaded opening 5 for engaging the screw cap and a contact 7 electrically connecting to an electrical contact on the screw cap.
The housing used for LED's of the prior art are typically a different construction than those for standard light bulbs. The present invention allows for an LED to be used with a standard night-light assembly for an incandescent bulb, such as those having a threaded opening.